Process valves are used in various types of applications to prevent and/or allow the flow of media through a pipeline. These valves are mounted within a pipeline and clamped or otherwise held in position between a pair of pipe flanges. Conventional valves are usually made of a metal body. The trim of the valve (disc and seat) depending on temperature and pressure requirements for a particular type of application. While metal valves provide for long and reliable stroke life, they are relatively heavy which may require additional physical support within a pipeline structure. The relative high weight can be considered as a disadvantage for installation locations which are difficult to reach, as well as in applications in road and cargo containers. Metal body valves also have a limited external corrosion resistance when installed in maritime environments. Alternatively, plastic valves have been employed in low temperature and low pressure environments to provide a light weight, low cost alternative to metal valves. Typical plastic valve materials include, for example, PVC, PVC-U, PP, ABS, etc. However, plastic valves have a restricted pressure rating at elevated temperatures.
Composite valves have been introduced to provide an alternative to both metal and plastic valves. However, thermal expansion properties of various types of composites sometimes compromises the sealing properties associated with these valves. In addition, the positioning of the valve seals within the valve body has not been configured to withstand the forces associated with opening and closing these valves within a process pipeline.